


Not Always What You Think

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, PostWar
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 交往一段时间后，纳威带着卢娜去见了他的家人





	1. 一起拜访奥古斯塔

**Author's Note:**

> 战后时间线，见家长题材大概，纳卢是背景，比起CP更接近于各种互动向。  
> lof点梗搬运。该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

卢娜穿着她最喜欢的袍子，是明橙色的，画着枫叶。她长长的金发用一根带子略束了一下，带子上插着羽毛，很可能是从她学生时期用来给拉文克劳魁地奇队加油的老鹰头饰上弄下来的。配上在她耳垂下方微微摇晃的紫红色飞艇李坠子，她整个人就像是一小片移动的秋日森林或者洒满阳光的草坪。

光是和她站在家门口，纳威就觉得自己冷汗直冒，但他没法为此埋怨除自己外的任何人。卢娜是征求过他的意见的，她非常认真地问了他奥古斯塔·隆巴顿会希望看到自己孙子的女朋友是什么样的女孩，去见她的时候自己能穿什么、不能穿什么。

不要飞艇李耳坠！纳威心底那个永不磨灭的、对抚养他长大的老人满怀敬畏的角落立刻尖叫起来，不要任何你喜欢的那种装饰品，魔杖放口袋里，头发规规矩矩地盘起来，袍子要深色的，上面绝对不能画着向日葵或者小鸟或者任何“不庄重”的图案……

但卢娜用那双银白色的大眼睛看着他，等着答案，没有半点难过或抱怨的意思。她对别人不接纳她本来的样子这件事是如此习惯，甚至视为理所当然。实际上卢娜很少在乎别人怎样看待她，她与自己相处融洽，纳威只是有幸分享了她那梦幻多彩、充满生机的世界的一部分，也正因此她的提问意义非凡。

“按照你本来的样子就好。”纳威鬼使神差地说，“我奶奶会喜欢上你的。”

于是事情就变成了这样。老实说整体来看，卢娜今天穿得已经比她平时整洁多了，但纳威看在眼里总觉得她身上每个会令他奶奶抓狂的细节都变得格外醒目，他已经习惯和开始欣赏的东西此刻似乎全都变得不对劲。从他小时候起，被允许进入家里的明亮色彩就只有那些他母亲硬塞给他的彩色糖纸，他简直没法想象卢娜站在那栋老房子里的样子。

就算奶奶不喜欢也不会改变什么，他这样告诉自己。他会保护卢娜，如果奶奶不喜欢，他至少可以和卢娜一起从家里离开。又不是说他们真的需要奶奶的同意才能在一起，今天只是他们之间稳定发展过程中的一次礼节性会面，又不是说他们要订婚——他们会吗？纳威暂时还没敢想得那么远——就算是，他也不会任由奶奶替他作出决定，就像替他选择他的N.E.W.Ts科目那样。并且那一战后，奶奶对他已经宽和得多了，在他拒绝同父母一样成为傲罗、而是提出要在他喜欢的草药学领域进一步发展时，她也只是数落了他几句。也许情况不会有他想象的那么糟。

不论如何，他会站在卢娜这边的，如果奶奶仅仅因为卢娜本来的样子而不喜欢她——

老天啊拜托，可能的话还是让我奶奶喜欢她吧。

“我们是不是该敲门？”卢娜说，打断了纳威绝望的祈祷。

“哦，呃，是啊……其实我有钥匙，但是奶奶不太喜欢有人不敲门就出现在家里……”纳威深吸一口气，举起了手。

“你很紧张。”卢娜眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，“你不认为你奶奶会喜欢我，对吗？”

“不，呃……”纳威苦恼地挠了挠后脖子，“好吧，是的。但不是因为你穿成什么样，是因为你……你太特别了。我是说，这很棒，和你在一起的这几个月是我这辈子最奇妙最美好的经历。但我担心我奶奶，她不太擅长接受特殊的东西——就算是最出色的那些也一样。就算你穿得完全符合她的要求——”

“那是什么呢？”卢娜好奇地问，“她的要求？”

“她……”

纳威张了张嘴，然后意识到自己答不上来。他脑中几乎没有奶奶向他提要求的记忆，她总是在下判断，绝大部分都是否定的：纳威你怎么笨成这样，你又打碎了盘子，你连鞋子都会穿错，你一点也不像你父母，你变形术又没有及格，你给整个家族蒙羞……奥古斯塔曾是个老资格的傲罗，她一句声色俱厉的呵斥能吓得小毛贼立刻丢掉魔杖投降，年幼的纳威自是承受不起她话语中的重量。他小心翼翼地度过整个童年时光，对所有行动思前想后，然而批评与失望仍如影随形。

“我不知道，老实说。”纳威承认道，“我好像只有在她骂我的时候才知道她在想什么，我在她面前从来没有做对过一件事——也许除了战斗吧，她真的很高兴我能像我父母那样，对抗食死徒。这是我唯一做过让她骄傲的事，但是我不想再战斗了，除非是不得已，战斗已经毁掉我身边太多东西了。所以我又让她失望了。”

“你找了我做女朋友，她也许会对你更失望的。”卢娜偏偏头，直接点明了他在门口踟蹰不前的真相。

“这是我们之间的事，卢娜。”纳威恳切地说，他的底气正随着站在奶奶家门口的一分一秒被消磨，但他不想在推开门之前就认输。“我确实希望她能祝福我们，我爱她，但……她不该有决定权。是我想和你在一起。”

“我也爱你，纳威。”卢娜愉快地说，“但是你奶奶还什么都没有说呢。既然她对你很重要，她的看法是很值得一听的，不是吗？”

“是啊，当然。”一如既往，卢娜的笑容立刻安抚了他。当然，一切都会好起来的。

“不过我们或许不需要敲门了，她很有可能从刚才起就在听着呢。”卢娜接着说。

纳威还没来得及给出反应，门就开了，奥古斯塔站在门口，穿着她惯常穿的那种绿色长女服，围着一条狐狸皮围巾，看上去和她高帽子顶上的老雕标本一样坏脾气。

“奶奶。”纳威叫道。奥古斯塔无视了他直接看向卢娜，然后她整个人微微后仰了一下，像是被闪花了眼。噢天啊。

“这是卢娜·洛夫古德，我跟您说起过的。”纳威硬着头皮继续说，“卢娜，这是我奶奶。”

“您好。”卢娜挥挥手，长袍袖子滑落下来，露出她手腕上不知名植物编成的花环。奥古斯塔的眉毛一下子立了起来，纳威花费了巨大的努力才没有本能地缩脖子。

那两人对视着，过了令人透不过气的几秒钟，奥古斯塔终于发话。

“你是什么时候发现我的，小丫头？”听起来她语口气中的谴责的意味并没有比平时更重，纳威悄悄地松了口气。

“哦，其实我没有发现。”卢娜说，“只是纳威告诉我您是个了不起的傲罗，我们在门口确实花了很长时间，我想如果您早就发现了，也没有什么奇怪的，对吗？”

奥古斯塔哼了一声，“你是拉文克劳的吧？我记得你们这种人向来喜欢自作聪明。”

“奶奶！”纳威憋出一声抗议，并在奥古斯塔严厉地瞪过来时鼓足胆气回视过去。

“我不知道，那是有可能的。”卢娜安详地说，“很多人觉得我脑子里满是怪念头，也许这也是自作聪明的一种？”

奥古斯塔的视线转回来，从头到脚把她又打量了一遍。

“至少你还知道问问题，而不是像某个在我身边待了17年的小子一样，想当然地以为他干过半辈子傲罗的奶奶会被什么‘特殊的’东西给吓坏了。”奥古斯塔侧身从门口让开，“进来吧，你们两个。”


	2. 一起见隆巴顿夫妇

与卢娜一同走进圣芒戈的永久伤害病房不像带她去见奥古斯塔那样令纳威紧张，但不知怎的，这似乎还更困难些。

卢娜有时会回忆起自己的母亲，充满活力与想象力的潘多拉，在卢娜九岁时死于实验事故。她对于分享自己珍藏的回忆乃至谈及逝者这件事本身都十分坦然，纳威也很熟悉她关于失去或是死亡的那些奇妙观点，当他想念某些人时它们总能给他带来慰藉。但关于他的父母，这似乎完全就是另一回事了。

纳威还没有与卢娜谈起过他们，尽管弗兰克与艾丽斯•隆巴顿的境况早已不是什么秘密。实际上除了接受震惊和同情之外，他并没有真正与谁“谈论”过这件事。奥古斯塔指责他以自己的父母为耻，显然这从来不是纳威的真实想法，但他不擅长解释，他奶奶也从来不是个倾听者。

对奥古斯塔来说，弗兰克与艾丽斯是她勇敢的儿子与儿媳，他们为了抵抗邪恶付出了理智，她以他们为豪，他们的儿子也理当如此；但对纳威来说，他们是他并未失去却也不曾拥有过的父母。他每个周末都可以去圣芒戈看他们，且总能从他们的种种举动中体会到爱意，可当他再度置身众人之间，他仍无法抑制地感到孤独。那份爱意就像艾丽斯给他的那些糖纸，色彩绚丽，贴满了他的卧室，却并不指向任何现实的内容。他仍然不知道被父母亲吻的感觉，不知道他们会用怎样的声音叫出他的名字，不知道他们有什么感受。弗兰克总是抱着自己缩在墙角而艾丽斯接近他时永远憔悴而胆怯，纳威无法不去怀疑，在他们头脑中那个与神志一同被封缄的角落里，他们是否仍承受着无止境的极度痛苦。

他们是最坚韧的战士，直到被折磨致疯也没有供出半点情报，如果说纳威曾以什么为耻，也只会是因为那个他从不敢宣于口的念头——有过不止一个瞬间，他希望自己的父母不是这样的人。

他会将这一切对卢娜和盘托出的，并且也许有一天，他还能组织起足够的词句和勇气，告诉奶奶自己的感受。卢娜会理解的，她总是能够理解，并以意想不到的方式给他人注入力量。这对她来说似乎像呼吸和心跳一般自然，纳威很好奇她自己是否意识到自己这么做了。他想也许他只是还没有准备好，不管是对另一个人展示那样多的自己，还是接受那样多的自己。

不过同过去的二十年一样，生活并不理睬他的纠结。将卢娜和奥古斯塔介绍给彼此的小聚会持续了约两个小时，气氛不算融洽却也称不上尴尬——几乎是纳威能期待的最好的情况。接着奥古斯塔表示自己累了，他俩便起身道别。

老人一反常态地送他们到门口，突然抛出了问题。

“我的儿子和儿媳都在圣芒戈，你见过他们吗？”

于是这周末，写着“隆巴顿”的病房的访客由两个变成了三个。奥古斯塔从不惮于大声告诉别人“我的儿子和儿媳被神秘人的手下折磨疯了”，但她也不会主动提出带其他人去见他们的邀请——允许卢娜进入他们两人共有的生活，纳威明白，这是他奶奶能给出最大程度的认可。他一直在场，紧张地侧耳倾听，偶尔参与话题，像是《唱唱反调》的销售情况、五年前神秘事务司的那场战斗、只有卢娜和她父亲知道是什么的弯角鼾兽……可他仍不确定卢娜是怎么做到的。不管怎么说这是件好极了的事，三人穿过走廊时纳威在脑子里不断重复这句话，希望能让自己的胃停止紧缩。

他和奥古斯塔都没有带什么东西。弗兰克和艾丽斯的情况最近颇见起色，但对于使用水果刀或者魔杖还是太早了，他们的饮食仍受到圣芒戈的严格控制，在一两次意外事件后，花束一类可能造成刺激或者过敏的东西也被禁止。除了每隔一段时间奥古斯塔按照他们从前的喜好带去的衣物之外，他们房间里的礼物就是纳威几年来断断续续带来的绿色植物。它们都是气味温和、喜欢湿润环境的种类，因为弗兰克真的很喜欢它们，而他表达的方式就是不停地浇水。病房里没有被这些绿叶遮蔽的墙壁和地面则色彩斑斓，满是各种各样的贴纸，有的是写着祝福语的便签，有的是纳威经常收到的那种糖纸，护士们乐于为艾丽斯收集小纸片，他们说这有助于她恢复意识。这个办法有无效果尚未可知，但他们确实帮助弗兰克和艾丽斯将整个房间弄得生机勃勃，使走进去的人不会联想到丝毫可怕的事。

——只要他们不去留意最初的几秒。纳威永远不会习惯在开门的瞬间看到他们畏缩的样子，他们向对方靠近，试图藏到一大丛叶子后面。

“嗨，爸，妈。”他笑着说，这倒不困难，他很熟练，“我和奶奶来了。还有这是卢娜，我的女朋友。”

“艾丽斯，”奥古斯塔给了他俩各一个严肃的颔首，就像在任务中确认现场安全，“弗兰克。”

过了几秒，艾丽斯和弗兰克松开了紧握的手。艾丽斯站了起来，拨开面前的枝条，在叶片的缝隙间摸索了一阵，找到自己藏好的东西，又慢慢走向纳威，一边小心地瞟着卢娜。纳威轻声道谢，接过她手里的纸片——她最喜欢的，最好的。

“你好。”卢娜说得很轻柔，但艾丽斯还是退后了一点。

纳威将纸片放进口袋抚平，与奥古斯塔和墙边的弗兰克一同注视着那两个人。这又是一个他不可能猜到卢娜接下来会采取什么举动的时刻：她在三道目光中取下一根发簪，托着它递到艾丽斯面前。

艾丽斯迟疑了片刻，将手盖在了卢娜手上。

几分钟后，他坐在弗兰克身边，握着他的手活动关节，旁观艾丽斯给卢娜编辫子。奥古斯塔背对他们整理着衣柜，似乎对病房里发生的事毫无兴趣。卢娜今天似乎是为了营造出太阳的效果，往发髻周边插了一整圈发簪，现在它们散落在她俩周围的地面上。纳威忍不住注意到这些发簪都是木质的，而且细的一端并不尖锐。

“她真是令人惊叹，”纳威低叹，“我爱她。”

弗兰克忽然握紧了他的手，纳威急忙回头，他父亲的眼睛仍然黯淡呆滞，但过了远超“片刻”的时间，也没有松开他。

“爸爸？”纳威试探地叫了一声。

弗兰克缓慢地抬起他们相握的手，碰了一下他的额头。

纳威几乎被袭来的酸楚击倒，他深深吸进一口气，又叫了一次。

弗兰克眨眨眼，不再看他。纳威继续握着那只僵硬的手，看着艾丽斯终于完成她的设计，歪着头在卢娜发顶放上一朵糖纸折的小花。她们又一起折了许多朵，还试图用发簪装扮艾丽斯，并因为艾丽斯的头发不够长失败了。纳威从没见过他母亲笑得这样开心。

黄昏时分三人道别时，每个人头上身上都多了数量不等纸花。卢娜自头顶到辫梢五颜六色，连奥古斯塔也勉强在胸前和领口贴了几朵。临走前艾丽斯拉住纳威，将一朵显然是她精心留下的花塞进他手中，纳威说不出话，朝她点了点头。他一直到走进圣芒戈前厅斜射的阳光里、奥古斯塔要求他们把自己“整理得像样点”时才鼓足勇气去看它，它是用浅蓝色的便签折成的，从正面可以看到几个字母。

艾丽斯给他的纸从来都很“完美”，不会有字迹。纳威迟疑了一会儿，记忆着折纸的步骤，一点点展开了它。那句话肯定是匆匆写就，多半来自某个没有诚意的探视者。

【愿你身畔常有天使护佑。】

然后他终于哭了。


	3. 一起参加晚会

收到霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩的烫金请柬，他们一起去了晚会。

主办人的由头是庆祝自己重归悠闲自在的退休生活，以及“纪念来之不易的和平”。他既不想错过在5月2日魔法部举办的周年纪念上与各级官员亲密对谈的机会，也不想错过6月30日世界各地邓不利多支持者自发组织的聚会，在这期间他还得督促他的最后一批学生通过各种大小型考试，于是这场私人小型晚会的时间被定在了七月中旬。正好这会儿放暑假，给巫师界正冉冉升起的新星们与中流砥柱们牵个线也理所当然。

斯拉格霍恩从没允许人们忘记他在霍格沃茨一战中与伏地魔正面决斗的事迹，借着和平的名义发出邀请，大部分人都愿意给这个面子。

总的来说纳威喜欢此类聚会，因为很少出现这样的情况：某个时刻对他和其他人同样意义非凡。当旧日的懦弱与自我怀疑纠缠上来，他拥有一把永远属于他的武器能将它们击退，并且所有人都乐于提醒他，你曾经当面驳斥伏地魔，还砍了他那条大蛇的脑袋。他也喜欢与D.A.成员重聚，就像卢娜曾经说的，“感觉像是有了许多朋友”，他甚至相信其中一些人真的成为了他的朋友。那感觉很好，他从来不擅长交朋友，陪伴、玩笑、尊敬，卢娜环住他手腕的手指，都是天赐的礼物。

但他也理解那些紧张的眼睛和带着苦涩的嘴角，有的人不愿意显露悲伤，但仅仅是记起自己享有殒身之人无缘得见的明日，他们便感到有所亏欠。只有好人会被这样的理由所折磨，而纳威已然放弃思考其中的不公。他被不公折磨得太久，弗兰克茫然的眼神，艾丽斯胆怯的笑容，奥古斯塔在以为无人时悄悄用手巾擦拭儿子儿媳过去的合影、又对孙子施以近乎病态的严厉——他现在可以承认了，他与自己的奶奶都深爱对方，但她从前对待他的方式是错误的。一旦理解了自己绝非应得那些痛苦，他便只想要伸出手去，拥抱所有令自己快乐的东西。纳威希望弗雷德、邓不利多、卢平……他们都还活着，但他也不会为自己渴望幸福而感到抱歉，在这里的所有人都值得自己的幸福。

“他还没有找到。”卢娜说。

纳威抬起头，正好看到哈利从后门离开，而金妮正若无其事地魅力全开，转移所有盯在他身后的视线。没有人跟过去，他俩之间这种特别的默契，纳威始终不太明白。

“西里斯死后，我告诉他不用怕，死者没有离开。我时常可以听到我妈妈在帷幔后面对我说话。”卢娜继续道。

纳威感到的嗓子一紧，“你现在能听到吗？”

“我没有去听。她对我说话的时候，我会知道。”卢娜回答，“就像水一样，使劲地去挽留，手里就什么也没有。当你停止寻找，才会发现他们一直都在。”

你寻找过吗？纳威想问，他曾经那样努力地想让父母听懂自己的话，不断大声重复直到他们从儿子身边躲开。他想象一个金发的小女孩漫山遍野地搜索，希望母亲能从某棵树后跳出来吓吓自己。

卢娜又回到了那种舒适的恍惚状态，啜饮着一杯奇怪的混合饮料。她没有等待纳威的回复因为不需要，他了解，并且她明白他的了解。这样的小小顿悟总会令他胸腔中迸出温暖的火花，纳威轻轻摸了摸口袋里那张来自艾丽斯的便签，【愿你身畔常有天使护佑】。随着对人群的畏惧减退，他越来越喜爱热闹的场合，然而与卢娜共享的沉默，与万事万物都不同。

纳威笑起来，低头亲吻卢娜的嘴角，卢娜微微闭起眼睛，坦然接纳他所有未出口的言语。是的，就是这样，我也是。没有比这更对的事情了。

“隆巴顿家的人不在别人的沙发上亲热。”奥古斯塔突然在他耳边说，“注意场合，姑娘小伙。”

纳威简直是从卢娜身边飞了出去，他的屁股撞上扶手，整个沙发都嘭一声移了位。周围有几个人发出善意的笑声。

“看到您这么高兴真是太好了。”卢娜轻快地说，朝纳威伸出一只手，纳威没多想便与她十指相缠，坐回原位。

他看着奥古斯塔直起身从沙发背后绕到前方，才意识到这是个传统隆巴顿风格的恶作剧。他奶奶今天没戴那个老雕标本，但帽子上还是耀武扬威地插着几根长长的羽毛，与卢娜头上的相映成趣。老人微微眯起眼打量他们握在一起的手，没发表任何评论。如果不是纳威太了解自己的奶奶，他会说她看起来相当满意。

那么我就开创了新的传统。对刚才那句话的反击迟了一步才冒出来，当然纳威没有也永远不会说出口。好吧，或许不是永远，毕竟他能这么想而不是吓到头脑空白已经是天大的进步。

“我刚才和米勒娃聊了一会儿。”奥古斯塔宣布，“她总算承认魔咒学没什么意思了。”

纳威张了张嘴，“噢，她这么说？”

“她当然是不会这样说，我听出来了。”奥古斯塔从旁边小精灵顶着的托盘里拿了杯香槟，“校长不能诋毁自己学校的科目，嗯？我得说当老师对她没什么好处，她这些年越来越虚伪了。”

纳威使劲吞咽了一下，决定不发表任何评论。奥古斯塔大概是唯一会用“虚伪”来形容米勒娃·麦格的活人，他还是到六年级选课的时候，才知道这两个女人间也许持续了几十年的那种古怪的友谊。他猜测这些年来她们还不时通信，只是谁也没觉得有对他特地提起的必要。

麦格教授在屋子的另一端，正与斯拉格霍恩和弗立维聊天，她似乎很愉快，看不出她刚才是否与奥古斯塔争吵。弗立维站在一张桌子上好与另外两人平视，这位教授对自己的身高很坦然，纳威一直有些佩服他。

等他回过头来，发现奥古斯塔不知怎的正和卢娜一人戴着一副骚扰虻眼镜，活像两只突然飞进来的怪鸟。

“呃……”

看来他不仅错过了一次精彩的交流，而且也错过了卢娜将它们带到会场的办法——说真的，她根本没带包啊。还有拜托，两副？纳威不得不怀疑她准备得比这还充分。

“我爸爸最近发现眼镜更适合女士。”这次纳威看分明了，她把一根发卡从松散的辫子上拿下来，单独一看它立刻就成了某种酷似她的飞艇李耳坠的东西。“骚扰虻喜欢钻进男士的耳朵里，所以——”

“不了，谢谢。”他坚定地说。

“纳威。”奥古斯塔威严地把那东西拿过来。

纳威夺路而逃，奶奶的嗓音很有震慑力，卢娜半散开的头发很美、期待的眼神很可爱，他超爱她们，但他也是有底线的。

奥古斯塔的笑声一路追着他到了西莫旁边。


	4. 一起……迎接明天

卢娜惊醒过来。她急促地喘着气，身体还在残余的刺痛中颤抖。

我做了噩梦。她想，现在是2005年，没有新的坏事发生。我在我们的卧室里睡觉，梦见了以前的事情，我已经醒了，纳威在我身边。

她的呼吸渐渐平复下去了，可是房间太安静，所以听上去还是很大声。曾经被咒语击中过的地方仍然有点敏感，就好像如果去触碰就又会有剧烈的疼痛蔓延。卢娜慢慢伸手抚过这些地方，皮肤光滑，没有伤痕，她感受到的只有被单、衣物和自己的手指。

我在这里，她对自己重复，我是卢娜，我做噩梦了。这里不是地牢，这里很暖和，有很软的床和被子。我今天上午修改了稿件，凯勒先生不喜欢看到弯角鼾兽，下午我校对了几篇文章，办公室的阳光很好。我身上不疼，没有人打我，我没有挨饿，晚餐是菠菜南瓜千层面，还有很好喝的奶油蘑菇汤。

这些听起来很真实，她感觉好些了。可是现在房间里也很黑，而且很安静，纳威的呼吸声离她很近，他有一点打鼾，有时候这让她想起奥利凡德先生，奥利凡德先生不打鼾，但在他刚被折磨过或者生病的时候，他的呼吸会变得粗重一些。他睡着的时候卢娜总是醒着，奥利凡德先生很难入睡，如果有一个人醒着，骚扰虻就不会那么快去打扰他。她没有对纳威说过鼾声的事，纳威可能会因为自己在睡觉的时候呼吸而感到难过，那不总是可怕的，那个声音陪了她很长时间。可怕的时候是她会想到如果奥利凡德先生突然停止呼吸，她一点办法也没有。

现在窗外还没有亮起来的迹象，今夜无风，总是打扰她的奇妙小生物似乎也被露水打湿了翅膀，藏了起来。卢娜刚做了一个噩梦，她侧耳去听，只有纳威和她自己的呼吸声。

刻意去听的话是听不见的，卢娜想，因为他们都在，他们不会时刻围着某人打转。他们总得离开一会儿，做些自己的事情，生活就是这样的。

可是我现在好想听到，她又想。

有的时候会这样，在你需要的时候，他们碰巧都不在，你就会觉得他们永远走了，再也不回来了。尽管你知道不是这样，最晚最晚，阳光照进房间的时候你就又可以听到，可你还是会这么想。你要做的就是等待，专注于此刻值得你注意的事物，他们会回来的，他们每一次都回来了。

卢娜试着去想早晨，散步的时候她看到星星很亮，明天天气会很好。阳光照在飞艇李的枝叶上，蒸腾出特别的味道，她可以把厨房的窗户打开，给他俩做班尼迪克蛋，他们都喜欢班尼迪克蛋。

这样好些了，卢娜还有一点颤抖，她可以重新开始入睡。睡着了的话也许会有噩梦，但睡着了才会有好梦，她从十岁起就知道，想开始很好的一天，最好不要带着睡觉很可怕的念头。

纳威咕哝了一声，把一条胳膊塞到了她脖子下面，她往下挪动了一点，找到舒服的姿势枕上去。明早他的胳膊可能会麻，他们不常相拥而眠，纳威更喜欢做小勺子[1]。他翻了半个身，让卢娜完美地蜷在自己胸口，她闻到温暖的皮肤和柑橘味洗衣液。

这有些热，纳威的身体和胳膊严实地裹住她，他们都有一点出汗。但这很好，卢娜从上到下抚摸他的后背，她睡着了。

他们一同迎接晴朗的早晨，阳光穿过玻璃花瓶里的水，在餐桌上投下七彩的痕迹。盘子里盛着班尼迪克蛋配三文鱼和牛油果，不过是纳威做的。她告诉纳威自己今天要给爸爸写信，当她和纳威坐在一起吃早饭，低语柔和地、柔和地响着，静悄悄提示着她这是个伴随着好事的日子。她会在信里告诉爸爸自己听见了妈妈。

“斯普劳特教授说她打算在五年内逐步退出低年级的教学。”纳威读着刚从猫头鹰腿上解下来的信，他抬头朝卢娜一笑，“我真高兴霍格沃茨开始分年级安排老师了，斯普劳特、麦格、弗立维教授他们很了不起，提高班需要他们，但教七个年级对他们来说负担太大了。”

卢娜给他加了些苏打水，斯普劳特是为数不多打从一开始就欣赏纳威的人，但她不会专门写信通知曾经的学生自己的教学安排。

纳威继续读下去，他的表情逐渐严肃，“……她可以给欧洲和意大利草药学会写推荐信，让我到意大利进修……然后如果我愿意的话，我可以回到英国，从助教开始。”

“也许她希望你继任草药学教授。”卢娜说，“但我想她更多是给你提供一个机会。很多到国外留学的人，都会选择留在那里。”

“是的……”纳威沉吟着，但渴望已经浮现在他脸上，“如果只是靠我自己的话，大概需要至少三年才能有这样的机会。”

这是低语声提示的那件事吗？

“她真是太好了，纳威。”卢娜真诚地说，“不止是这个，她一直记得你。她喜欢你。”

“是啊。”纳威用深受触动的口气说，他的眉头皱了起来，“我从来没有想过成为老师，但现在……我不知道，我觉得我会被学生用纸团和袜子从讲台上赶下来。你觉得我能做到吗，卢娜？”

纳威不记得几小时前的事，因为他当时并没有醒来。他总能下意识地发现他人的需要，尽管他也许觉察不到自己的下意识。

“我相信你会是个好老师。”卢娜说。

“你这么想？”纳威笑了笑，有点儿羞涩和惊喜，夸奖纳威是件很好玩的事。他又快速地把信看了一遍，“去进修的话，大概需要……至少两年，我想。我还没有详细了解过。”

他继续吃早饭，眼神有点游移不定，出于某些原因，他纠结万分，全无必要地内疚着。

“我不想离你太远，我想每天都能见到你，我也想你能做所有你喜欢的事情，这是我的想法。”卢娜说，“我们可以一起想出办法来。”

纳威为此似乎放松了一点，今早纳威做饭，但他又坚持洗了盘子。卢娜等了他一会儿，他们的谈话还没有结束。

奇怪的是，回到桌边之后，纳威反而显得更苦恼了。卢娜观察着他，这些天纳威比平时还要体贴，赫敏和金妮轮流到访，对纳威使眼色然后拉着她出门，参观她喜欢但她俩肯定不感兴趣的温室和博物馆；现在纳威的手指轻轻抽动着，似乎不受控制地在衣兜边缘滑来滑去。他冒着冷汗，紧张得要命。

哦。

几乎是立刻，纳威就意识到她发现了。他咳嗽似地笑了一声，挠了挠头发，他真的很可爱。

“这封信来得真不是时候。我是说，斯普劳特教授真的很好，但她把我的思路全打乱了。我，唔……”

卢娜站了起来。低语转化为轻柔的歌声，她真的没有去听。

“我们一起经历过许多事情，有我现在都不敢相信我们赢得了的战斗，但更重要的是那些普通的，每一天、每一周都在发生的。你泡的花茶，你给我奶奶戴骚扰虻眼镜——我以前做梦也想不到她会同意这么干，和我妈妈折纸和编辫子，教我爸爸插花；我也与你父亲一起跑遍整个森林，寻找新物种，劝他不要把大嘴彩球鱼加进汤里。它们太多了，绝大部分我都想不起来，但我记得我是和你一起。我们在一起五年时间，相互了解的时间更长，大概从三年前参加哈利和金妮的婚礼，我就……有点想入非非，我花了三年等待一个完美的时机，但是它一直没有来，所以我决定自己创造一个。它本该是今晚，但，你知道，我收到了信。它不会改变我的想法或是怎样，只是我突然要开始考虑一百件事，而我从来没有那么聪明——我猜，我等不到我的完美时机了。我想要全神贯注，可每天都会有新的意外发生，而你就在这里，每一天，我生命中最好的事情。我花了太多时间来害怕和等待，希望下一个时刻会更好，就在刚才，我意识到时机才是最不重要的。”

他单膝跪下，抬头望着她。

“现在，我要问你一个问题。”

 

（全文完）

 

[1] 就是前胸贴后背那个抱法里负责被贴后背那个

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后续（雾）——  
> 纳威：你愿意嫁给我吗？  
> 卢娜：我们还是分手比较好。  
> 纳威：……为什么？是因为斯普劳特教授的信吗？  
> 卢娜：确定关系以后一千一百二十九天由女方求婚，孩子不会被骚扰虻打扰。我们超期了，所以要从头开始。  
> 纳威：……  
> 纳威：……  
> 纳威：不能再考虑一下吗？我觉得我们的孩子会很坚强的。
> 
> 所以这就是卢娜很晚才结婚的原因（不对


End file.
